lines crossed by goldy
by Jarrn
Summary: In seinem 6. Jahr in Hogwarts schlittert Harry völlig unerwartet in eine Beziehung. Was soll er tun? Was wird Ron sagen? Und wie kam es überhaupt dazu?    Übersetzung; H/Hr;  Achtung: Ereignisse nach OdP werden nicht beachtet.
1. Vorwort

Inhaltsangabe: In seinem 6. Jahr in Hogwarts schlittert Harry völlig unerwartet in eine Beziehung. Was soll er tun? Was wird Ron sagen? Und wie kam es überhaupt dazu?

Rating: PG12

Genre: Romanze/Humor

Pairings: H/Hr mit leichten Erwähnungen von R/Hr, Krum/Hr und H/Cho. Mehr wird nicht verraten =)

Spoiler: Die Bücher 1-5. Vor allem OdP.

Hinweis: Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction aus dem Englischen mit der Erlaubnis ihres Autors goldy. Wenn du Interesse am Original hast, schick mir einfach eine pm.

Disclaimer: J.K.R gehört alles und ich verdiene hierbei nichts!


	2. Kapitel 1

Es fing an mit einem Kuss.

Vielleicht auch früher. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon immer Gefühle gehabt und sie einfach nicht wahrgenommen. Er hätte möglicherweise erkennen müssen was los war, als Cho, ihn und Hermine damals beschuldigte mehr als nur Freunde zu sein. Oder es war noch viel früher. Zu einer unschuldigeren Zeit.

Es war jedenfalls ein Kuss der Dinge verändern sollte.

Der Kuss geschah nicht bewusst. Es war ein Kuss zwischen zwei Menschen die sich ziemlich unsicher waren was sie da eigentlich taten. Es war etwas Reines und Unschuldiges, wie es nun schon seit einer lange Zeit in seinem Leben nicht mehr stattgefunden hatte. Einfach, es war eine Art sich gegenseitig Zuneigung und Gefühle zu zeigen.

Es passierte in Harrys sechstem Jahr auf der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er und Ron hatten ihre Hausaufgaben wie immer bis zur letzten Minute hinausgeschoben. Hermine hatte ihre, wie immer, natürlich schon seit Tagen fertig.

Im Augenblick, versuchten Ron und Harry gerade ihre drei Rollen Pergament zum Thema „Das gefährliche und komplizierte Ritual ein Animagus zu werden" fertigzustellen.

Die drei hatten es sich auf dem Boden im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor gemütlich gemacht, wo sie ein loderndes Feuer aus dem Kamin wärmte. Harry hatte sichtlich Mühe, seine Gedanken verständlich zu formulieren. Und der Umstand, das Hermine jedes ihrer geschriebenen Worte las, half ihm auch nicht viel weiter,

Etwa um Mitternacht, gähnte Ron laut und streckte sich träge. „Fertig!" sagte er stolz, und reichte Hermine sein Aufsatz zur Inspektion.

Hermine nahm ihn, und begann diesen mit einer roten Korrekturfeder zu überlesen. „Ron, Hexen und Zauberer verwandeln sich nicht einfach in **Fledermäuse**! Das macht man einfach nicht!"

„Und? Es ist nur ein Beispiel. Wen kümmerts ob es wahr ist oder nicht?"

„Die Wahrheit ist das Gesetz, das jede Art von Text zusammenhält."

Ron schaute sie wütend an und nahm sein Aufsatz. „Schonmal von Fiktion gehört?"

„Das soll nicht Fiktion sein! Das ist ein AUFSATZ! Für die Schule!"

„Schon, aber es ist immer noch nur ein **Beispiel**! Es muss nicht **wahr** sein!"

„Hast du **jemals** von einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe gehört, die sich absichtlich in eine Fledermaus verwandelt haben?"

„Klar, schon oft."

„Nenn mir eine"

„Ich.. Ich.. Ich gehe ins Bett!" Errötend packte Ron seine Sachen zusammen, stand auf, und zog beleidigt ab.

Harry sah der ganzen Szene mit einem belustigten Gesicht zu.

„Was grinst du so blöd!" fragte Hermine erhitzt.

Harry versuchte ernst zu gucken, doch schaffte es nicht wirklich. Unbewusst, rückte er ein bisschen näher zu ihr. „Nichts." antwortete er schnell.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Ich will es doch hoffen."

Harry schaute sie an, und entschied das sie nicht so verärgert war, wie sie es vorzugeben versuchte. Er nickte in die Richtung, in die Ron gerade geflohen war. „Warum müsst ihr euch eigentlich immer streiten?"

Hermine versuchte einen Blickkontakt zu vermeiden und starrte in das Feuer. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es passiert einfach. Ich mache es nicht absichtlich."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß."

„Glaubst du er wird morgen auf mich böse sein?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er ist nur aufgebracht, weil er weiß das du recht hast. Wie auch immer." Harry sah seinen eigenen unvollendeten Aufsatz und seufzte. „In der Zwischenzeit könntest du mir mit meinem Aufsatz helfen."

Hermine sah sich ihn an. „Harry, du hast gerade mal einen Absatz geschrieben."

Er seufzte frustriert, stand auf, und begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich glaube, ich weiß zu viel darüber. Es ist nur, jedes Mal wenn ich das Wort „Animagus" höre denke ich an-"

„Sirius?"

Harry nickte, und fuhr fort im Raum herumzulaufen. „Ich kann.. Ich kann mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Alles über was ich denken kann, ist wie viel er aufgegeben hat, und wohin ihn das gebracht hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das in einen Aufsatz stecken soll. Ich weiß nicht.. Ich _kann_ das nicht objektiv sehen. Es ist.." Seine Stimme ebbte ab und er setzte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder hin.

Er spürte wie sie näher zu ihm rückte. Zögerlich legte sie ihren Arm um seinen Rücken. „Dann schreib ihn nicht." sagte sie sanft.

Harry konnte nicht anders als ein bisschen zu lachen. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen.."

„Ich meine es ernst." sagte sie leise."Schau mich an, Harry"

Er sah sie an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, und er war sich **sehr** wohl des Arms bewusst, der sich immer noch auf seinem Rücken anschmiegte. Ihr Blick war durchdringend, und ihre Augen waren voller Mitgefühl und Verständnis. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. Und er nahm ein leises, dumpfes Klingeln wahr. Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen.

Sie lächelte, und ihre Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. „Das ist es nicht wert."

„Denkst du.." Er schaute ihr weiter in die Augen, und versuchte mit den Gedanken bei der Konversation zu bleiben. „Denkst du Professor McGonagall wird es verstehen?"

„Scheiß auf Professor McGonagall." sagte sie energisch. „Das ist nur eine Note. Dann müssen wir eben doppelt so hart an den anderen Sachen arbeiten."

_Mmmh_... Harry blinzelte während er ihre Wörter aufnahm. Wie kam es das er nie bemerkt hatte, wie schön ihr welliges Haar ist, dass ihr Gesicht umrahmte. Oder wie ihre verklärten Augen sie verletzlich aussehen ließen. Oder wie verzweifelt er sie beschützen würde, damit sie nie wieder irgendwelcher Dunkelheit entgegentreten müsste.

Er atmete geistig einmal tief ein und aus. Hermine. Das ist **Hermine**. Was denkst du dir eigentlich?

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an, die Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, bis er ihren sanften Atem auf seiner Haut kitzeln spüren konnte. Er schloss seine Augen, rückte näher und atmete ihren süßen Duft ein. Das war als sie auf einmal aufsprang. Er öffnete seine Augen, als ihn eine jähe Leere überkam.

Hermine hüpfte nervös auf ihren Fußballen auf und ab und fasste sich in die Haare. Völlig aus der Rolle, begann sie ihre Bücher zusammenzusuchen. „Sieh mal auf die Uhr." sagte sie aufgekratzt. Sie sammelte ein weiteres Buch auf, von dem sich Harry sicher war das es ihr nicht mal gehörte. „Es ist spät!" Sie entfernte nun einen imaginären Fussel von ihrem Pullover. „Ich bin müde! Sehr, sehr müde!"

Harry starrte sie in Unverständnis an, als sie weiter plapperte. Sein Verstand ging rasch durch was soeben fast geschehen wäre, und er merkte das er es nicht wirklich verstehen konnte. „Hermine!" rief er scharf und mit einer lauteren Stimme als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Sie erschreckte sich so stark, das sie alle Bücher fallen ließ, die sie soeben noch eifrig aufgesammelt hatte. Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Ihr Gesicht war von leichter Panik gezeichnet, und ihr sonst so ruhiges Temperament war durch eine Aufregung aus Ängstlichkeit und Nervosität ersetzt, was sie aber absolut liebenswert aussehen ließ. Ohne nachzudenken was er tat, stand er auf und eilte zu ihr. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und lehnte sich nach vorne.

Der Kuss war zögerlich, und Harry war sich seiner schwitzenden Hände und seines klopfenden Herzens bewusst. Aber die Unschuld in dem Kuss brach im fast das Herz. Er schloss seine Augen, und verlor sich in der Sanftheit ihrer Lippen und dem süßen Geschmack ihres Mundes. Er ließ sich von ihr davontragen, und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich frei und sicher, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, waren ihre Augen geschlossen und seine Hände hielten immer noch ihr Gesicht. Sie verharrten regungslos, sprachlos für ein paar Minuten. Er benutzte die Ruhe des Moments und sah sie sich an. Dann fing er an, ihre Backen in einer kreisförmigen Bewegung mit den Ballen seiner Daumen zu streicheln, die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern genießend.

Er lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Stirn. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und fiel in seinen liebenden und intensiven Blick. „Harry..." flüsterte sie, ihr Hals furchtbar trocken.

Er grinste nur. „Ja?" sagte er träge.

Sie merkte, wie sie zurück grinste. „Du hast gerade.. wir haben.. du und ich.. wir haben uns gerade.."

„Ja" sagte wieder, in dem gleichen unverbindlichen Ton.

Sie schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Hör auf damit!"

Er guckte verletzt und rieb sich wehleidig die Schulter. „Womit?"

„Du weißt was ich meine!" sie gestikulierte mit ihrer Hand. "Das geht nicht.. du kannst **das** nicht einfach machen!"

„Warum nicht?" Sein Ton war tief und gefährlich, aber sie konnte klar den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. Mit versteiftem Körper begann er die Anfänge seines Aufsatzes zusammen zu suchen.

„Ich denke du hattest Recht, es ist spät."

„Harry!" seufzte sie frustriert. Sie packte in am Arm und hielt ihn solange fest bis er sie ansah. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint... Ich war nur überrascht. Ich meine... Harry, das wird vieles verändern."

Harry schüttelte ihren Arm ab und hielt nicht davon ab seine Sachen zusammen zu sammeln. „Ich weiß nicht worüber du redest. Ich gehe schlafen."

„Harry, Bitte."

Er hielt inne, als er bemerkte das er sich wie ein Dummkopf benahm. Eine Welle des Ärgers überkam ihn als er sie ansah. Er hatte sich selber verletzlich gemacht. Und sie hatte es einfach ignoriert.

„Was werden wir Ron erzählen?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme bittend und ein bisschen verloren.

Die Welle des Ärgers verstärkte sich. „Warum hat **Ron** eigentlich mit **allem** zu tun?" fragte Harry harsch.

„Er muss es wissen... Wir können es ihm nicht einfach **nicht **erzählen! Das wird ihn verletzen. Du weißt wie er ist.."

Harry nahm seine Federn und sein Pergament und warf sie zusammen. „Genau. Das war meine erste Sorge. Wie würde Ron reagieren. Warum haben wir das nicht zuerst besprochen?" Erschüttert, wollte er nichts anderes als sich irgendwohin zu verziehen um alleine sein. Er drehte sich um. „Ich gehe ins Bett."

„Harry!" vernahm er ihre Stimme und er hörte ein leises Schluchzen ihren Lippen entfliehen. Er ging weiter und hörte wie sie versuchte ihre Schreie mit ihrer Hand zu dämpfen. Sie sank auf den Boden, und ihre Hände vermochten nicht weiter das Geräusch ihres Weinens zurück zu halten. Bei der Tür zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hielt er inne.

Er drehte sich um und seine Augen wurden augenblicklich weich beim Anblick wie sie auf dem Boden saß. Ihre Beine an die Brust gezogen, und Tränen aus ihren Augen strömend. Der verletzte Blick den sie ihm gab, ließ ihn sich leicht übel fühlen.

Er fühlte wie der Ärger in ihm erlosch. Er ließ seine Sachen auf den Boden fallen, und lief zu ihr.

"Ach, scheiße. Hermine, es tut mir so Leid." Er hockte sich neben sie. „Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten. Es tut mir Leid."

Sie fuhr fort zu schluchzen und weigerte sich ihn anzuschauen. Zögerlich streckte er seine Hand aus und schob eine ihrer Locken hinter ihr Ohr. „Bitte Hermine. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Ich rede auch mit Ron, wenn du willst."

Sie lächelte trotz ihrer Tränen. Zufrieden das er endlich voran kam fing er an ihren Rücken, in einer was er hoffte beruhigenden Bewegung, zu reiben. Das schien es zu tun. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Er fühlte wie ihre Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten und seine Haut darunter nass machten. Und er fuhr fort ihren Rücken zu reiben und ihre Haare zu streicheln.

„Schhh, es ist in Ordnung Hermine. Es ist in Ordnung. Nur bitte hör auf zu weinen... Bitte hör auf zu weinen." Er versuchte beruhigend zu klingen, doch konnte nicht die bittende Note die sich durch seinen Ton schlich, verhindern.

Sie lachte leise, schaffte es aber irgendwie währenddessen immer noch zu schluchzen. Er fühlte sich sehr befreit als sie ein paar Minuten später begann sich zu beruhigen. Sie lehnte sich immer noch gegen ihn, was Harry eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht fand. Sie rieb sich mitleiderregend die Augen und lächelte verlegen. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagte sie: „Du denkst jetzt bestimmt ich sentimental."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und rieb ihr, mit den Daumen, die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich denke nur, dass ich mich wohl sehr schlecht verhalten haben muss, dass ich dich so leicht aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid." bot er ihr an.

Sie gab im ein tränendes Lächeln. „Ich weiß. Und es tut mir auch Leid. So wollte ich nicht reagieren. Ich war wohl nur überrascht. Und auch ein bisschen verängstigt. Ich habe nie.. naja, du weißt schon, mit jemandem zuvor."

„Nicht mal mit Viktor?" Harry hatte Krum vollkommen vergessen. Die Erinnerung, jedenfalls, ließ seinen Magen einen unangenehmen Purzelbaum schlagen.

„Nein... Wir sind nie so weit gegangen." Hermine verfiel in Schweigen. „Harry, ich denke das Ich.."

Harry sah ihr in die Augen, überrascht von den Gefühlen die er wieder erlebte. Ihre Tränen erinnerten ihn wieder daran wie verwundbar Hermine wirklich war. Er wusste das sie ihm Macht gab, Macht die es ihm erlaubte sie zu verletzen. Und andersherum genauso. Eine Antwort gebend sagte er. „Ich weiß, ich auch."

„Was werden wir Ron erzählen?" flüsterte sie wieder, ein bisschen verloren klingend.

Harry fühlte einen Anfall von Ärger bei der Erwähnung des Namens seines Freundes, aber unterdrückte ihn. Er nickte. „Das wird nicht einfach."

„Wir erzählens im zusammen."

„Okay, in Ordnung."

Sie fielen wieder in Schweigen. Schließlich sagte Hermine: „Du bist ziemlich gut darin, weißt du."

„Gut in was?"

„Aufgelöste Frauen zu beruhigen."

Harry lachte. „Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber das war das erste Mal."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was über mich kam, ehrlich."

„Ich habe dich verletzt." hauchte er.

Hermine legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Schhh. Das ist jetzt egal. Mir geht's gut."

Harry sagte nichts, aber seine Augen glitzerten vergnügt. Hermine realisierte das ihre Finger immer noch auf seinen Lippen lagen, und zog sie verlegen weg. Harry gähnte weit, und fühlte sich plötzlich hundemüde. „Vielleicht sollten wir zu Bett gehen." sagte er weitergähnend.

„Gut." Sie stand auf und streckte sich. Er stand auch auf, sah sieh sich an und rekapitulierte was nun alles geschehen war.

Sie hatte Recht. Es würden sich viele Dinge ändern.

„Ich werde heute Nacht nicht viel schlafen." teilte sie mit.

„Ich auch nicht."

Sie umarmten und wünschten sich gute Nacht. Harry wollte sie gerne noch einmal küssen. Aber er konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern, **wie** er es genau das erste Mal getan hatte. Er streifte die Ansätze ihrer Haare bevor er sich von ihr entfernte. Er sah ihr noch beim Verlassen zu, um sicher zu gehen das sie sicher in ihrem Schlafsaal ankommen würde, bevor er sich umdrehte um zu seinem zu gehen.


	3. Kapitel 2

A/N: Entschuldigt das späte Update. Aber das Kapitel war relativ lang und ich hatte diese Woche nicht soviel Zeit. Eigentlich wollte ich in kürzeren Zeitabständen hochladen. Vielen Dank natürlich auch an meine wundervolle Beta _Aleta_. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe ihr lasst ein Review da. (:

Harry war der erste, der am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Es war noch früh und still. Er stand auf und zog sich rasch an. Der Boden war kalt unter seinen bloßen Füßen und er warf Ron, der noch ahnungslos schlief, einen kurzen, schuldbewussten Blick zu. Allein mit sich selbst musste er sich eingestehen, dass zumindest ein Grund für sein frühes Aufstehen war, dass er es vermeiden wollte, seinem rothaarigen Freund in die Augen schauen zu müssen... Hermine hatte nicht ganz unrecht, er wusste wie Ron manchmal sein konnte.

Er eilte die Treppe zur großen Halle herunter und war nicht wirklich überrascht, als sich die einzige andere Person, die vor ihm wach war, als Hermine rausstellte. Er rutschte auf den Platz neben ihr. Sie verrührte einen Würfelzucker in ihrer Kaffeetasse und sah ihn noch nicht einmal an, als er sich neben sie setzte.

"Hermine" sagte er leise.

Sie wurde rot, drückte ihre Tasse an sich und fing an zu pusten, um den Kaffee abzukühlen. Sie weigerte sich immer noch ihn anzugucken.

Naja, das war in Ordnung. Er war morgens schließlich **auch** nicht wirklich die gesprächigste Person. Noch mürrischer als vorher, nahm sich Harry einen der Toasts, die gerade neben ihm aufgetaucht waren.

Er konnte hören wie Hermine wieder ihren Kaffee umrührte und wie das Metall die Wände der Tasse mit einem leichten Klingeln berührte. Sie hatte immer noch nichts davon getrunken.

"Harry.." ihre Stimme war so sanft, das er fast Angst hatte, dass sie garnicht mit ihm sprechen würde. Als er sie ansah, hatte sie ihre Hände immer noch an ihrer Tasse, aber sie biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Harry kannte sie nun schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie etwas wichtiges zu sagen hatte und nur noch die richtigen Worte finden musste.

Als sie endlich sprach, musste sich Harry zu ihr lehnen um ihre leise Stimme zu verstehen. "Ist das gestern Abend wirklich passiert? Es scheint mir so unwirklich... aber du bist jetzt da und ich... ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich mich verhalten soll." Sie verfiel wieder in Schweigen. "Ich weiß eigentlich alles. Und wenn ich etwas nicht weiß, dann kann ich es nachschlagen. Aber das ist anders und ich... ich will nicht das Falsche tun, das Falsche sagen, oder.." Sie biss sich wieder leicht die Lippen und holte tief Luft bevor sie mit einer noch viel sanfteren Stimme fragte "Passiert das wirklich?"

Harry starrte sie an, unsicher, was sie von ihm hören wollte. Warum sollte er alle Antworten kennen? Es war ja nicht so als wäre er gestern aufgewacht und hätte sich gedacht, "Hey, weißt du, was toll wäre? Hermine küssen! Und dann Ron wie die Pest vermeiden. Das klingt nach Spaß!" Sie sah ihn jetzt mit großen und hoffnungsvollen Augen an, und er fühlte wie er wieder wütend auf sie wurde, obwohl er das eigentlich garnicht war.

"Harry," seufzte sie. Beklommen legte sie ihre Hand auf seine. "Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich bin.. ich bin nicht verärgert, über das, was passiert ist." Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich bin nur ein bisschen über-berechnend. Ich kann nicht anders, als alles zu verstehen.. auch wenn es nicht auf alles eine Antwort gibt. Manche Dinge **sind**einfach so und man kann nichts daran ändern. Aber wenn du versucht meine Makel zu akzeptieren, werde ich auch versuchen deine Stimmungsschwankungen hinzunehmen.

Er öffnete gekränkt seinen Mund. "Ich habe keine Stimmungsschwankungen!"

Sie gab ihm einen kurzen, scharfen Blick.

"Meistens jedenfalls." murmelte er leicht beschämt. Sie lächelte ihn an und er war davon gefangen, wie übernächtigt sie auf Grund des Schlafmangels aussah und wie dürftig gebürstet ihr Haar aussah, das auf der einen Seite ganz durcheinander war.

Aber ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht und ihre Zunge guckte leicht zwischen ihren Vorderzähnen heraus. Wieso hatte er nie bemerkt, wie süß sie eigentlich aussah?

Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. "Du denkst, dass ich Stimmungsschwankungen habe? Du hast Angst mir bestimmte Dinge zu erzählen, weil ich deswegen vielleicht wütend werden könnte?"

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, lehnte sie sich zu ihm herüber und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, gefolgt von einer knochenzerbrechenden Umarmung. "Nein, ich denke du bist perfekt" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Harry fühlte eine angenehme Wärme durch seinen Körper fließen, als sie antwortete. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und genoss einfach das Gefühl, sie in seinen Armen zu halten.

Als sie das Geräusch von Fußschritten wahrnahmen, trennten sie sich so schnell, als wäre der Blitz zwischen ihnen eingeschlagen. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf wieder Richtung Kaffeetasse und Harry fuhr fort an seinem Toast rumzuspielen.

Es wurde lauter, als sich die Halle langsam mit Schülern füllte, die zum Frühstück gingen. Ron ließ sich gegenüber von ihnen nieder, und sah säuerlich aus. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und er strahlte deutlich die Botschaft "Sprich nicht mit mir!" aus. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er seinem Freund sagen sollte, wenn dieser auf eine Unterhaltung aus gewesen wäre.

"Klasse. Verbrannter Toast." Nicht gerade begeistert, nahm Ron einen der Toasts die gerade vor ihm aufgetaucht waren. "Und mit der Butter haben sie auch wie immer gespart."

"Ich würde **dich** gern mal sehen wie du hunderte von Toasts butterst. Genau genommen, würde ich dich gerne mal nach ein paar Tagen **Sklaverei** sehen."

Harry musste sein Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel verdecken, um sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Er tat es jedoch nicht schnell genug, denn Ron fing seinen Blick auf und machte ein finsteres Gesicht. "Hermine, Hauselfen sind **zufrieden**! Sie **mögen** es zu arbeiten. Ich vermute, der schlimmste Weg sie zu behandeln, ist ihnen Kleidung zu geben."

Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, stellte ihn aber schnell wieder ab, als sie bemerkte wie kühl er geworden war. "Das sagt der weiße, männliche Zauberer. Nicht alle sind so privilegiert wie du, Ron."

"Und nicht alle sind so klugscheißerisch wie du, Hermine!"

Sie funkelten sich gegenseitig an. Harry seufzte und biss von seinem Toast ab. Hermine stand auf, sammelte ihre Bücher zusammen und ging, ohne sich bei einem von ihnen zu verabschieden.

_'Und sie meint, __**ich**__ sei launisch'_ dachte sich Harry. Ron rollte seine Augen. "Was hat sie für ein Problem?"

"Naja, du könntest vielleicht aufhören dich immer über sie hinwegzusetzen." murmelte er. "Sie ist sehr.." seine Stimme ebbte ab, nicht wirklich wissend wie er Hermine beschreiben sollte. "Sensibel?" versuchte er.

Ron verengte seine Augen. "Seit wann hast du dich auf ihre Seite geschlagen? Außerdem hat sie damit angefangen", und in einer überraschend guten Imitation von Hermine sagte er, "Warum probierst du die **Sklaverei** nicht einfach mal aus, Ron?"

"Du könntest damit anfangen ein bisschen netter zu ihr zu sein," sagte Harry leise.

Ron sah verletzt aus. "Ich bin nett! Was erwartet sie denn? Soll ich freudig zustimmen 'Warum nicht, ich würde gerne mal die Sklaverei ausprobieren.' Danke vielmals!"

Harry setzte seine Gabel ab und begann seine Bücher zusammenzusuchen. "Egal." Er folgte Hermines Beispiel und ging, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Ron sah ihm entgeistert hinter her. "Ich bin nett," murmelte er und wunderte sich wohin sein bester Freund ging, und von wem er gerade ersetzt worden war. "Verdammt komisch war das."

Seufzend nahm er seine Schreibutensilien und Bücher, und trottete alleine zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er fand Harry, vor dem Kamin stehend, in die Flammen

"Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?" fragte er unsicher. "Du wirkst etwas launischer als sonst"

guckend. Seine Sachen mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fallenlassend, ging er zu ihm herüber.

Harry fühlte sein Blut aufsteigen. "Ich bin nicht launisch!"

"Okay. Wie du meinst." Ron starrte zweifelnd in die Flammen und erkannte, dass etwas im Gange war. Er war sich nur nicht ganz sicher **was**. "Ich werde netter zu ihr sein. Ich weiß nicht warum ich manchmal so gemein bin. Ich denke, ich habe mich nur daran gewöhnt, so zu sein, das es mehr eine Angewohnheit ist, als eine Absicht. Wenn irgendjemand anders jemals so etwas zu ihr sagen würde.."

"Würdest du ihn Nacktschnecken essen lassen?" schlug Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen vor.

"Zum Beispiel", meinte Ron ausdruckslos.

"Wenn du mich fragst", sagte Harry leise. "ich weiß, dass sie es auch nicht mag dich so anzufahren."

"Ja, das hilft." meinte Ron sarkastisch.

Sie starrten beide für eine Weile in die Flammen. Harry versuchte angestrengt die Wörter dafür zu finden, dass er und Hermine jetzt.. naja, eben zusammen waren. "Ron", fing er zögerlich an. "Da gibt es etwas was ich... naja, was Hermine und ich dir sagen müssen."

Ron stöhnte. "Bitte erzähl mir jetzt nicht auch, dass ihr über meine U.T.Z. Ergebnisse nächstes Jahr besorgt seid! Mom, Dad, sogar Fred und George schicken mir ständig Eulen nur um sicher zu sein, dass ich auch wirklich in Panik gerate. Obwohl Fred und George das wahrscheinlich eher mit der leichten Hoffnung machen, dass ich irgendwann explodiere oder so. Manchmal habe ich Angst, das Hermine der Kopf abfällt, wenn sie erstmal richtig damit anfängt."

Harry, der schon mehr als einmal Gegenstand einer von Hermines U.T.Z. Reden gewesen war, konnte mit ihm mitfühlen."Nein, soweit hat sie mich noch nicht gebracht."

"Gut", eine jähe Angst schlich sich in seine Augen, "Du trittst doch auch nicht Belfer bei, oder?"

"Nein! Ron.."

"Du magst auf einmal Wahrsagen und Zaubertränke!"

„Ron.. was redest du?"

„Du hast mit dem Schlechte-Nachricht-Ton angefangen!"

„Habe ich nicht!"

„Natürlich!" Wenn jemand mit den Wörtern, 'Wir müssen miteinander reden' anfängt, ist es **nie** etwas Gutes. Und wenn es nicht U.T.Z. oder Belfer ist.."

„Muss es Wahrsagen und Zaubertränke sein?" beendete Harry.

Ron dachte kurz nach. „Da ist was dran."

„Abgesehen davon", fuhr Harry fort. „habe ich nicht gesagt 'wir müssen miteinander reden'. Ich habe gesagt 'wir müssen dir was erzählen'!"

Ron guckte immer noch verunsichert. „Was ist es dann?"

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich ein bisschen mulmig. _„Hermine und ich sind... wir sind… naja, man könnte wohl sagen, dass wir... zusammen sind. Du verstehst schon. Ein Paar. Hermine und ich. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Du bist immer noch unser bester Freund."_ Nein. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und platzte stattdessen heraus, „Wir finden, dass du dich dieses Jahr wirklich verbessert hast als Hüter! Wir wollten nur, das du das weißt."

Ron wurde bis zu den Ohrenspitzen rot und war sichtbar von dem Kompliment begeistert. Bei Harry verursachte es aber eher leichte Bauchschmerzen.

Harry verhielt sich still, auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen. Nicht nur weil es Wahrsagen war, sondern weil er auf einmal keine Ahnung hatte, was er seinem besten Freund sagen sollte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich ein einfacheres und angenehmeres Thema zurechtgelegt hatte, malte er sich aus, wie er rot werden würde beim Gedanken, was er Ron **nicht** erzählte. Und dann stellte er sich Rons Reaktion vor, wenn er tatsächlich die Wahrheit wissen würde..

Harry fürchtete, dass es ein sehr langer Tag werden würde.

Ron jedoch schien garnicht mit Reden aufzuhören, während sie zu Trelawneys Dachboden gingen. Harrys Kompliment über seine steigenden Quidditchleistungen, schien ihn völlig seine Kabbelei mit Hermine vergessen zu lassen.

„Und dann schickt Percy, Mum diesen herablassenden Brief. Er hatte doch echt die **Frechheit** ihr zu sagen, das es Dumbledores Schuld sei, das Voldemorts Rückkehr so lange geheim gehalten wurde. So ein Arschloch. Mom fängt natürlich direkt an loszuheulen. Es ist schrecklich wenn Frauen weinen, oder?"

Harry erinnerte sich, was am letzten Abend mit Hermine geschehen war und nickte mitfühlend.

Ron schüttelte sich tatsächlich bei dem Gedanken. „Egal. Ich glaube eh nicht das sich das in naher Zukunft verbessert. Ich will Percy nicht wieder sehen, nach allem, was wir wegen ihm durchgemacht haben. Ich hoffe er fühlt sich richtig schlecht. Das wird ihm vielleicht gut tun."

„Es wird wahrscheinlich nichts ändern", meinte Harry düster. „Menschen unternehmen die größten Anstrengungen, um zu beweisen, dass sie Recht haben."

Ron schaute leicht ehrfurchtsvoll drein. „Wow", murmelte er. „Das war.. seit wann bist du so philosophisch?"

„Philosophisch?" wiederholte Harry und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Zum Glück hatten sie jetzt das Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen erreicht und Harry setzte sich mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen auf sein übliches Kissen.

Mit leichtem Horror bemerkte er plötzlich, das er sich in **Wahrsagen** befand. Er musste gewissen Erwartungen entsprechen. Er musste… er musste Ron ansehen und lachen. Er musste sich so verhalten, als wäre alles, was Trelawney erzählte, Unsinn. Harry versuchte zu grinsen, brachte aber nur eine Grimasse heraus. Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl sank er tiefer in sein Kissen und wünschte sich, er wäre unsichtbar.

Eine Stunde später, fühlte sich Harry, als wäre er einen Marathon gerannt. Es war schmerzvoll, so zu tun, als wäre er glücklich, wenn er eigentlich nichts lieber tun würde als sich gegen den Kopf zu schlagen, weil er es überhaupt in **Erwägung** gezogen hatte Hermine zu küssen. „Klasse, jetzt habe ich nicht nur eine.. eine.. _Freundin_, sondern vielleicht auch bald keinen besten Freund mehr.

Nur wenig begeistert über die Perspektive von sich und Hermine (Verdammt nochmal! Freundin! Hermine! Freundin!), lief Harry mürrisch zu Verwandlung. Seine schlechte Laune dauerte keine 30 Sekunden, als er Hermine sah, die ihn blöde angrinste und ihm einen leicht mehr bewundernden Blick als gestern zuwarf. Zurückgrinsend hielt Harry kurz an und Ron rannte in ihn rein.

Ron schrie überrascht auf. „Was zur Hölle machst du?"

„Ich, ääh mir ist gerade nur aufgefallen das ich den Aufsatz nicht fertig gemacht habe."

Ron sah ihn fragend an. „Aber du und Hermine seid doch praktisch die ganze Nacht daran gesessen! Wie kannst du noch nicht fertig sein?"

Oh. Gott. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte. "Ich.. ähm.. wir.. äh.."

Sie erreichten Hermine, die schnell ihre eigene Erklärung einwarf. „Er wollte ein bisschen Hilfe bei seinen Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben und wollte nur nicht, dass du es weißt," antwortete sie zögernd. „Wir haben den Verwandlungsaufsatz wohl irgendwie vergessen."

„Vergessen? Vergessen? Wie kannst **du** etwas vergessen?" Ron schaute Hermine an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Harry hustete leicht, in der Hoffnung, Ron abzulenken. „Also, wie sieht es mit diesem Quidditchteam aus?"

„Welches Quidditchteam?"

„Ich weiß nicht!" antwortete Harry leicht frustriert. „Irgendeins. Egal welches. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Rons Augen hüpften zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her, als würde er einem Tennisspiel zugucken. „Ihr beide seid doch irre." Mit der Antwort zufrieden, setzte sich Ron auf den Platz neben Hermine... zur gleichen Zeit, in der Harry eine Bewegung machte, um sich an die gleiche Stelle zu setzen.

Die beiden knallten sich die Köpfe an und sprangen sich die Stirn reibend auseinander. Hermine gab ihm einen warnenden Blick und Harry fand heraus, dass ihn sein pochender Schädel davon abhielt, vorsichtig zu sein.

Ron sah ihn böse an. „Was ist eigentlich heute mit dir los?" schnappte er und nahm den Platz neben Hermine.

Sich wieder deprimiert fühlend, setzte sich Harry neben ihn. „Ich bin nur etwas besorgt über den Aufsatz" log er. Sein Kopf pochte nun wieder in Einklang mit seinem Magen und seiner Stirn. Seinen besten Freund anzulügen war erschöpfend.

Verwandlung stellte sich als noch schlimmer als Wahrsagen heraus. Ron hörte nicht auf, ihm die ganze Zeit verwirrte Blicke zuzuwerfen, während Hermine es verweigerte, ihn überhaupt anzusehen. McGonagall stellte natürlich sicher, dass jeder auch mitbekam, dass er keinen Aufsatz zum Abgeben hatte und er scheiterte jämmerlich daran, seine Feder in eine Gabel zu verwandeln.

Zu Stundenende fühlte er sich, als wäre er einen weiteren Marathon gelaufen. Und um sein Pech zu unterstreichen, rief McGonagall „Ich hätte nach Unterrichtsende gerne ein Wort mit Ihnen besprochen, Mr Potter" bevor er dem Horror entkommen konnte.

Sich krank fühlend, lief Harry widerwillig vor zu ihrem Tisch. Er war überrascht, dass Hermine mit ihm vorging. Professor McGonagall guckte gleich überrascht.

„Ich denke", sagte sie, „dass ich nach Mr. Potter gefragt habe, nicht nach Miss Granger."

„Bitte, Professor, wenn das wegen Harrys Aufsatz ist, dann denke ich, dass es mir erlaubt sein sollte zu bleiben."

Professor McGonagall sah etwas sprachlos aus, widersprach aber nicht. Harry konnte nicht anders als Hermine anzugrinsen. Noch nie hatte er ihr Talent, Autoritätspersonen mit solcher Gewandtheit zu behandeln, so sehr bewundert wie jetzt.

Hermine räusperte sich, verschränkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und hob ihr Kinn."Harry hatte emotionale Schwierigkeiten den Aufsatz zu schreiben, wo es ihn doch an die Ereignisse vom letzten Jahr erinnerte. Und als ich gesehen habe, wie es ihn mitnahm, über diesen besonderen Aspekt seines Paten nachdenken zu müssen, ermunterte ich ihn den Aufsatz nicht zu schreiben, da ich nicht dachte, dass die pädagogischen Ergebnisse die emotionalen Beeinträchtigungen überwiegen würden."

Harry starrte sie an und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht ein einziges Wort verstanden hatte, war aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr beeindruckt. Professor McGonagall wog jedes ihrer Worte vorsichtig ab. „Wir müssen oft Dinge tun, die wir nicht tun wollen. Warum sollte Mr. Potter diesbezüglich eine besondere Behandlung erhalten?"

Hermine sah ihr in die Augen und scheiterte jämmerlich daran, ruhig und argumentierend auszusehen. „Weil Harry leidet, und wenn er Ihnen nur ein bisschen bedeuten würde, würden Sie nichts tun um dieses Leid zu verstärken!"

Beide, Harry und Professor McGonagall waren sprachlos von ihren Worten. Harry schaute sie, immer noch mit offenem Mund, anerkennend an und McGonagall sah so aus, als wüsste sie nicht, wie sie antworten solle.

Harry realisierte, dass er bis jetzt noch nichts zu seiner eigenen Verteidigung gesagt hatte, starrte auf den Boden und räusperte sich. „Ich habe mich entschieden Professor. Ich wusste worauf ich mich einlasse. Hermine half nur, mich zu überreden."

Professor McGonagall seufzte. „Harry, schauen Sie mich an."

Harry schaute auf, überrascht, dass sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach.

Sie gab ihm ein schmales Lächeln. „Sie sind mir **nicht** egal. Deswegen wollte ich auch erstmal eine Erklärung von Ihnen." Sie ordnete das Pergament auf ihrem Tisch und schien sich die Dinge nochmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. „Ich kann Ihnen aber keine Anerkennung dafür geben, das sie eine Aufgabe, die jeder außer ihnen eingereicht hat, nicht abgegeben haben. Ich kann Ihnen jedoch sagen, dass Sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben und Sie das nicht zurückhalten wird." Sie nahm den Stapel Pergament und verschwand in ihr Büro.

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal müde und war überrascht, als Hermine seine Hand nahm und ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer zog. „Nun, das lief doch mal gut."

„Was... wirklich?"

Hermine gab ihm einen verärgerten Blick und zog ihn weiter ihn die Große Halle. „Ja, sie hat dir eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, das du mehr Respekt von ihr bekommen hast, indem du die Aufgabe nicht gemacht hast, anstatt sie zu machen."

„Ja?"

„Ja, du hast damit bei ihr wirklich Punkte gesammelt. Und, wie war Wahrsagen?"

Harry fühlte sich etwas benommen. Als er merkte, dass sie ihn in Richtung der Großen Halle zog, stoppte er sie. „Ich will nicht mit den anderen essen. Können wir nicht einfach... in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und dort essen?"

„Klar", sagte Hermine und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich hole uns etwas zu essen. Du kannst schon mal voraus gehen, wenn du willst." Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Backe und flitzte davon.

Harry sah ihr hinterher, seine Backe prickelte immer noch an der Stelle, an der ihre Lippen zuvor gewesen waren. Er blinzelte und merkte, dass er gerade dabei war, sich **sehr** schnell und **sehr** heftig zu verlieben.

Auf einmal wünschte er sich, dass er jemanden zum Reden hätte. Was wusste er schon von Beziehungen? Eine plötzliche Furcht überkam ihn. Was wusste er schon von **Mädchen**? Und er wünschte sich plötzlich, er könnte mit Ron darüber reden. Er konnte dessen Antwort schon in seinem Kopf hören.

"_Ein Haufen Verrückte sind das, Harry. Kannst keiner trauen. Die eine Minute heiß, die nächste kalt und dann fangen sie an zu weinen. Macht keine Unze Sinn!"_

Sich wieder schuldig fühlend, ging Harry langsam, zum Gryffindorturm. Dieser war glücklicherweise leer, da alle unten waren und zu Mittag aßen. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis Hermine mit zwei Tellern auftauchte. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz ihr zu sagen, das er nicht hungrig war.

Sie sah seinen unglücklichen Ausdruck und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry zwang sich etwas zu essen, kaute und schluckte aber ohne etwas dabei zu schmecken.

„Es ist Ron, oder?" sagte Hermine endlich leise.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe ihn die letzten Tage öfters angelogen, als die letzten 5 Jahre unserer Freundschaft. Es ist so viel schwieriger als ich es gedacht hätte. Jedes mal wenn ich es ihm erzählen will... kann ich es nicht."

„Ich weiß, ich auch nicht."

„Und manchmal, sehe ich ihn an und ich fühle etwas in mir zerspringen, weil ich es ihm so unbedingt erzählen will. Aber wenn er mich anschaut, kann ich nicht anders, als ihn anzulügen, weil ich mir zu viele Sorgen mache, wie er regieren würde." Harry stoppte und ein Teil seines Kopfes erinnerte ihn scharf an die Prophezeiung, von der ihm Dumbledore letztes Jahr erzählt hatte. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn Ron aufhören würde, mit mir zu reden."

Hermine nickte ernst und Harry realisierte, dass er ihr auch noch nicht von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte. Sie schien seine leichte Panik aber irgendwie zu bemerken und drückte beruhigend seine Hand. „Er wäre vielleicht aufgebracht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es für immer bleiben würde."

Harry sah sie für einen Moment abwägend an. Wie ihre Augen ihn verstehend ansahen, aber nicht mitleidig. Die Art, wie konzentriert sie auf ihn war, mit ihm mitfühlend und versuchend, die Dinge ins Bessere für ihn zu verändern. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sich jemand jemals so intensiv um ihn gekümmert hatte.

„Du warst großartig, heute bei McGonagall", sprach er, mit einem Hauch Stolz in seiner Stimme.

Sie lächelte ihn warm an. „Mit einer schlauen Hexe zusammen zu sein, hat klar seine Vorteile."

Harry strich ihr über die Wange und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist nicht nur schlau. Du bist außerdem fürsorglich, lustig und wirklich, wirklich schön." Harry wurde währenddessen unglaublich rot, aber als er merkte, wie Hermine in jetzt ansah, wusste er, dass er endlich etwas Richtiges gesagt hatte.

Hermine sah etwas durcheinander aus, strahlte aber freudig. Er schaute in ihre großen Augen und eine laute Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf begann _"Küss sie! Küss sie, du Idiot!"_ zu rufen. Er lehnte sich vor, und eroberte ihren Mund mit seinem.

Ihr Kuss war zärtlicher und hoffnungsloser als ihr erster. Ihre Lippen waren weich, ihr Mund warm und süß. Harry überkam wieder ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Sicherheit, Schutz und Geborgenheit. Er vertiefte ihren Kuss und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare und ließ sie dann anschließend auf ihrem Nacken liegen.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre und lauschte ihrem hektischen Atem. Hermine hielt ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen, sichtbar entzückt. Er lächelte und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

Als die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufschwang und Fußtritte zu hören waren, flogen Hermines Augen auf und die beiden trennten sich abrupt. Harry sah sich nach dem Rest seines Essens um und Hermine öffnete schnell ein Buch und gab vor, dieses beschäftigt zu lesen. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch leicht rosa und Harry bemerkte, dass er Probleme hatte seinen Atem zu kontrollieren.

Es war Ron. Er sah sie neugierig an, schien aber nicht zu bemerken, dass sie völlig alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. „Ich habe ewig in der Großen Halle gewartet! Was macht ihr denn?"

„Ich helfe Harry bei Zaubertränke" rief Hermine aus, währen Harry gleichzeitig „Hermine wollte ähm, ein Buch lesen." sagte.

Ron schaute sie mit offenem Mund an. Er schien unfähig zu sein, ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Und Harry konnte es ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen.

„Wir wollten für Zaubertränke lernen **und** etwas dazu lesen." sagte Harry und seine Stimme nahm jetzt einen hoffnungslosen Ton an. _Bitte lass es ihn nur akzeptieren… bitte lass es hin einfach akzeptieren..._

Ron schloss seinen Mund, aber sah sie immer an, als wäre er plötzlich unfähig, sie zu verstehen. „Was ist verdammt nochmal mit euch los?" wollte er wissen, jetzt durch und durch verwirrt.

Harry sah zu Hermine herüber und hoffte, dass ihr kluger Verstand mit etwas heraufkommen würde.

Doch stattdesssen sah er entsetzt, dass sie ihr Buch **falschherum** las. Er weitete seine Augen bei ihrem Anblick, aber sie war so darauf konzentriert, ihr Buch verkehrt herum zu lesen, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkte.

Harry widerstand dem Drang, frustriert aufzuseufzen und Ron sah ihn immer noch an, als wäre er eine faszinierende, neue Insektenart. Sich wohl fragend, was die beiden zu Mittag gegessen hatten, setzte sich Ron zwischen die beiden. „Jawoll, gleich Zaubertränke. Kanns garnicht erwarten."

Harry nickte bedrückt. Er hatte die ZAG Prüfungen in Zaubertränke letztes Jahr gerade so bestanden und hatte es eigentlich nur gewählt, weil es notwendig war ein Auror zu werden.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wie ist dein Buch, Hermine?"

„Großartig. Sehr inspirierend. Danke." antwortete sie atemlos.

„Du weißt.. naja, du liest es auf dem Kopf…"

Hermine drehte es schnell um und gab Harry einen 'warum-hast-du-mir-das-nicht-gesagt-Blick'.

Er versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass er es versucht und sie es nur nicht bemerkt hatte, war sich aber sicher, dass die Botschaft nicht ankam.

Es half aber, Ron zu verwirren. Ein Schritt weiter.

Er klang jetzt ein bisschen sicherer als er fragte, „Seid ihr euch sicher, dass es euch gut geht?"

Hermine setzte ihr Buch langsam ab. „Nein, sind wir nicht. Ron.. es gibt da etwas, das ich... etwas das **wir** dir sagen müssen."

Harry sah sie panisch an. Sie wollte es ihm jetzt sagen. Aber er war nicht vorbereitet. Er wollte ein schönes, stilles Essen mit seiner Freundin (Freundin!), und nicht ein herzzerreißendes Gefühle-Gespräch mit Ron haben. Er fühlte sich auf einmal wieder schlecht.

Ron grinste Hermine nur an. „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich weiß Bescheid. Harry hat's mir schon erzählt."

Jetzt warf Harry, Ron einen panischen Blick zu. Er hatte definitiv nichts gesagt. Vielleicht hatte er wieder im Schlaf geredet aber... nein, Ron hätte es sicher erwähnt und…

„**Was** hat Harry getan?" sagte Hermine anklagend.

„Hab ich nicht!" protestierte Harry schwächlich. „Ich weiß nicht, worüber er redet!"

Ron grinste. „Ach komm schon, Harry. Du hast es doch heute Morgen schon ausgeplaudert."

Hermine sandte Harry einen so wütenden Blick zu, dass er Angst bekam, darunter zu schmelzen. „Habe ich nicht", versuchte er nochmal, in einem schwächeren Ton.

Ron klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Kumpel. Ich hör auch gerne Hermine meine Hüterfähigkeiten preisen. Ist gut für den Stolz eines Mannes."

Harry brauchte volle 10 Sekunden um zu registrieren, was Ron gerade gesagt hatte. Als er es endlich realisierte, fühlte er sich schwach vor Erleichterung. „Ach.. ich hab dir das erzählt.. ich erinnere mich.." Hermine hörte sich an, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher welche Sprache sie sprechen würde. Harry eilte ihr zur Hilfe, seine Stimme kam aber lauter heraus, als er vorgehabt hatte. „Ich habe Ron heute Morgen erzählt, wie viel besser er doch spielt. Echt große Verbesserung im Gegensatz zu letztem Jahr." Als nachträglicher Einfall fügte er noch hinzu, „Tut mir Leid, das ich nicht gewartet habe, bis wir es ihm beide sagen konnten."

„Oh, richtig", sagte Hermine, ein bisschen schwach. „Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung."

„Klasse!", rief Ron freudig. „Ihr seid echt die besten!"

Hermine und Harry teilten die gleichen schuldbewussten Blicke. Vergnügt, verschwand Ron zum Schlafsaal um seine Sachen für Zaubertränke zu holen.

Harry atmete die Luft aus, die er unbewusst die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Sein Kopf fing wieder zu pochen an.

„Wir müssen es ihm bald erzählen", sagte Hermine ängstlich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalten kann."

„Wie lange **du** das noch aushalten kannst?" schrie Harry irritiert. „Was ist mit mir! Ich schlafe im gleichen Raum wie er, das weißt du. Und das macht es ziemlich schwierig mit ihm zu reden!"

Hermine zuckte zurück, beim Ärger in seiner Stimme. „Ich bin auch sein Freund" flüsterte sie.

„Ja", schnappte Harry launisch und nahm seine Sachen. „So wie ihr euch benehmt, ist das **echt** offensichtlich!"

Er stampfte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry bemerkte, das er 5 Minuten zu früh, zu Zaubertränke kommen würde.

Er seufzte. Der längste Tag aller Zeiten...

tbc


	4. Kapitel 3

A/N: So, dieses Mal etwas schneller. Vielen Dank, für die Kommentare und natürlich an _Aleta_. Viel Spaß, beim Lesen!

Zaubertränke schien heute ganz besonders langatmig zu sein. Harry wusste, dass er zuhören sollte, was Snape sagte, aber jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, driftete er wieder ab. Aufmerksam zu sein war in Snapes Unterricht besonders wichtig. Gerade, weil dieser Mann nichts lieber tat, als irgend eine Ausrede zu finden, damit er Harry bestrafen konnte. Abgesehen davon, dass sein Arbeitspensum immer doppelt so hart wie das, jedes anderen schien, völlig egal, was er tat.

Nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte sich Notizen zu machen, gab Harry auf und hoffte, er könne Hermines nach dem Unterricht abschreiben. Wenn sie überhaupt mit ihm sprechen würde. Er saß zwischen Hermine und Ron und das einzige, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, war ein frostiges "Hallo". Harry musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er es wahrscheinlich verdient hatte.

Klasse. Sie waren noch nicht mal einen Tag zusammen und er behandelte sie schon als seinen persönlichen Boxsack für seine Stimmungsschwankungen. Dieser Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass er sich noch schuldiger fühlte und er starrte intensiv die vor ihm liegenden, unfertigen Notizblätter an. Zwischen Hermine und Ron gequetscht zu sein_, _erinnerte ihn nur daran, was für ein schlechter Freund (und auch noch Hermines **Freund**!) er den beiden in letzter Zeit gewesen war.

Er war überrascht, als er spürte, wie ein Stück Pergament unter seinen Ellbogen geschoben wurde. Stirnrunzelnd vergewisserte er sich, ob Snape in der Nähe war und zog dann das Stück Pergament unter seinem Ellbogen hervor. Als er es las, begann sein Herz schneller zu klopfen und sein Mund wurde trocken.

_Es tut mir Leid das ich dich verärgert habe, Harry. Das wollte ich nicht. Wir stecken da beide drin, okay? Sei bitte nur nicht wütend auf mich... Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das zur Zeit verkraften könnte._

_Hermine_

Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu ihr. Sie war eifrig dabei, jedes Wort von Snape aufzuschreiben und tat nichts, wie in seine Richtung zu sehen. Abgesehen davon, fragte sich Harry, wie sie so stark aufpassen konnte. Kurz nach Snape sehend, schrieb er:

_Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Es tut mir Leid das ich so barsch war. Du hast Recht, wir stecken da beide drin._

Und als nachträglichen Einfall, schrieb er noch:

_P.S.: Ich glaube nicht, das es mir überhaupt möglich ist, auf dich wütend zu sein._

Er fühlte sich wieder auf gleichem Grund mit Hermine. Er freute sich, dass er es geschafft hatte, ihr etwas Nettes als ihr Freund zu schreiben und Harry fühlte seine Stimmung wieder ansteigen. Noch einmal schnell nach Snape schauend folgte Harry Hermines Beispiel und schob die Notiz unter ihren Ellbogen.

Er starrte zurück auf sein Pergament und seine Feder, sah aber in Wirklichkeit nach Hermines Reaktion.

Er schielte zu ihr herüber, als sie die Notiz nahm und hätte schwören können, dass sich die Ecken ihres Mundes zu einem Lächeln nach oben bogen.

Ein paar Minuten später, fühlte Harry das Pergament wieder unter seinem Ellbogen. Jetzt ein bisschen ungeduldig, sah Harry kurz nach Snape und schob das Papier dann vor sich. Seine Brille zurechtrückend, las er:

_Ehrlich, Harry. Wir wissen beide, dass du __**mehr**__ als fähig bist, einen Groll zu hegen._

Harry wurde rot, musste aber erkennen, dass sie Recht hatte. Er las weiter.

_Aber es war süß. Und ich wollte nur sagen dass... ich auch. Natürlich nicht das mit dem Groll hegen, sondern das, was du wirklich damit gemeint hast._

Harry fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden. Was hatte er damit gemeint? Warum machten Mädchen immer so ein großes Ding aus den **einfachsten** Sätzen? Er versuchte verzweifelt rauszufinden, was Hermine meinte und schrieb ihr dann etwas zurück, von dem er hoffte, dass es **richtig** klingen würde.

_Ja, ich weiß was du meinst._ Harry widerstand dem Drang zu schnauben. _Hat dir eigentlich jemand mal gesagt, das du echt süß bist, wenn du frustriert bist? Deine Augen verengen sich und deine Hände zittern leicht.. es ist echt liebenswert._

Harry schob das Pergament wieder unter Hermines Ellenbogen. Dann entschied er, dass er wenigstens so tun sollte, als würde er sich Notizen zu machen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was Snape sagte.

"Schlehkraut ist sehr gefährlich in seiner flüssigen Form, doch mit Wasser vermischt hat es viele nützliche Eigenschaften. Es erlaubt Heilern, viele Operationen durchzuführen, die noch vor ein paar Jahrzehnten schwer oder gar unmöglich gewesen wären..."

Harry merkte, wie er wieder abdriftete. Er blickte zu Ron herüber, der tatsächlich versuchte, sich Notizen zu machen. Harry fühlte sich etwas erleichterter. Wenigstens bekam er die Notizen von jemandem. Auch wenn Rons Notizen nicht so detailliert waren wie Hermines, waren sie immer noch besser, als garnichts. Gesetzt den Fall, dass er und Ron in naher Zukunft überhaupt noch miteinander reden würden. Harry fühlte seinen Magen rebellieren, als er an die Lügen dachte, die er in den vergangenen 24 Stunden fabriziert hatte.

Außerdem, überlegte er, würde Ron die Neuigkeiten wirklich so schlecht aufnehmen? Er hatte eigentlich nie offenes Interesse an Hermine gezeigt. Klar wurde er schnell eifersüchtig, aber nur weil Hermine und er miteinander gingen, hieß das nicht, dass sie Ron zurücklassen würden oder so. Naja, Ron hatte Viktor Krum eigentlich nie besonders gemocht, aber das war eher, weil Ron fand, dass Krum mürrisch und griesgrämig sei...

Harry richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf. Krum war griesgrämig und mürrisch! Hermine hatte ihm erst heute Morgen erzählt, dass er auch die meiste Zeit launisch war. Was wäre, wenn sie nur Interesse an ihm hätte, weil er sie an Krum erinnerte? Würde es Ron in dem Fall verärgern?

Harry sank wieder zusammen und fühlte das bekannte, unangenehme Gefühl rächend in seine Magengrube zurückkommen. Er war dumm gewesen. Krum und er waren nicht gleich...

Harry realisierte panisch, dass Krum und er auch auf der gleichen Quidditchposition spielten.

Als Hermine ihm das Pergament wieder unter den Ellbogen schob, stürzte er sich darauf, begierig nach jeder Art von Beruhigung.

_Ach, Harry. Mach dich nicht lächerlich._

Lächerlich? Wer war lächerlich? Harry überkam auf einmal die Angst, dass alles was er von diesem Zeitpunkt an zu ihr sagen würde, von Hermine analysiert und über-analysiert werden würde. Das steigerte nur seine Übelkeit. Mit etwas feuchten Handflächen las er weiter:

_Natürlich, könnte ich sagen, dass du süß aussiehst wenn du aufgebracht oder mürrisch bist, aber das klingt ein bisschen klischeehaft. Die Wahrheit ist eher..._

Harry gab ihr einen bösen Blick. Klischeehaft? Jetzt nannte sie ihn klischeehaft? Er hatte nur versucht, **nett** zu sein!

_Die Wahrheit ist eher, das du eigentlich die ganze Zeit süß aussiehst. Bei den ganzen Blicken, die du bekommst, weißt du das wahrscheinlich. Aber ich wollte.. ich wollte dir das nur sagen._

Harry sah wieder auf, grinste in sich hinein und fühlte sich etwas besser. Die Sache war nicht so schlimm. Jetzt musste er nur ein paar kitschige Dinge sagen, diese würde sie erwidern und dann würde sein Magen wieder anfangen zu kribbeln und...

„Wir passen heute mal wieder aufmerksam auf, was Potter?"

Eine Welle des Horrors überkam ihn. Beklommen drehte er seinen Kopf und fand Snape über seine Schulter schauen und... und... Harrys Herz schlug schneller und er machte eine schnelle Bewegung zu Hermines Notiz, um sie zu zerfetzen, aufzuessen, **irgendetwas** um sie von Snape fern zu halten. Unglücklicherweise wusste Snape **genau** was er tat und mit einem leichten Schnippen seines Zauberstabes landete das Pergament in seiner wartende Hand.

Hermine verhielt sich absolut still neben ihm. Harry, war einen Moment lang besorgt, dass sie aufgehört hätte zu atmen. Aber er atmete schwer genug für sie beide zusammen.

Snape las sich die Notiz leise durch, während der Rest der Klasse die beiden mit hungrigen Augen ansah. Ein weites Lächeln schlich über sein Gesicht, als er sie las und Harry fühlte sein Gesicht brandheiß werden. Als er fertig war, trafen sich ihre Blicke und ein krankes Grinsen zeichnete sein Gesicht.

„Mr. Potter, ich bin nicht erstaunt über ihren massiven Mangel an Bestreben in meinem Klassenzimmer, mal abgesehen von ihren miserablen Noten. Wie auch immer." Snapes verrücktes Grinsen wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch breiter. „Miss Granger, ich bin überrascht, dass Sie mit ihrer großen Menge an Wissen diese Nichtteilnahme nicht nur unterstützen, sondern auch noch anfangen."

„Was steht darin, Professor?" rief Malfoy, von der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers aus, sichtbar schadenfroh und erfreut, ihn in solch einer beschämenden Situation zu sehen.

„Seid ihr beide verrückt?", flüsterte Ron aus seinem Mundwinkel. „Zettel schreiben, in Zaubertränke?"

Harry konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Er konnte unter den gegebenen Umständen kaum **atmen**, trotz der großen Mengen an Luft, die er aufnahm.

„Warum nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Ich würde mich freuen.." Er räusperte sich und begann vorzulesen, _"Es tut mir Leid das ich dich verärgert habe, Harry. Das wollte ich nicht..."_

Harry stand so schnell auf, das sein Stuhl umkippte. Er zitterte so stark, dass er gerade noch seine wütenden Worte rausbekam. „Sie haben kein RECHT das zu LESEN! Das ist PRIVAT!"

Malfoy röhrte vor Gelächter im hinteren Teil des Zimmers. „Es ist also persönlich, Potter?" rief er. Die Slytherins lachten.

Snape betrachtete Harry mit einem amüsierten Blick. „Setzen Sie sich, Potter." Seine Augen glitzerten und er schaute teuflisch. „Es wäre mir das größte Vergnügen, Ihnen Nachsitzen zu erteilen."

Harry hatte einen Moment die Vorstellung, über den Tisch zu springen, Snape zu verhexen, sich anschließend den Zettel zu schnappen und zu rennen. Der Moment wurde von Hermines ziehen an seinem Umhang unterbrochen.

„Setz dich, Harry", sagte sie, beinahe resigniert. „Das würde es nur schlimmer machen."

Er setzte sich, fühlte aber immer noch seine Wut pulsieren. Snape fuhr fort den Zettel vorzulesen und Harry schaute in eine andere Richtung, vermied die schadenfrohen Blicke und tat so, als würde er die ständigen Lachsalven nicht hören.

"_Sei bitte nur nicht wütend auf mich.. ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das zur Zeit verkraften könnte."_ Snape pausierte nach jedem einzelnen Wort und gab Malfoy und den Rest der Slytherins damit die Chance, jedes Mal laut aufzulachen. Harry wusste, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden würde.

Hermine für ihren Teil saß steif wie ein Brett neben ihm und murmelte ständig, „Bitte lass den Unterricht enden, bitte lass den Unterricht enden, bitte lass den Unterricht enden..."

Harry hielt das für schreckliches Wunschdenken von ihr war, wenn man bedachte, dass wohl jeder in der Klasse bei Pausenbeginn sitzen bleiben würde, um Snape bis zum letzten Wort zuzuhören.

Als Snape zu dem Teil kam, wo Harry schrieb, dass Hermine süß sei, fing er an noch langsamer zu lesen und und zog jedes einzelne Wort lang. _"Hat... dir... eigentlich... jemand... mal... gesagt... das... du... echt... süß... bist... wenn... du... frustriert... bist... deine... Augen..."_ Snape sprach das Wort 'Augen', in einem tiefen Bariton aus, „_verengen... sich... und... deine... Hände... zittern... leicht... es... ist... echt... liebenswert..."_

Malfoy schrie aus dem hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers. „Hermine Granger? Süß? Du musst wohl verrückt geworden sein, Potter."

Harry kochte. Er sprang auf, die Hände zu Fäusten verkrampft. „Halt die Klappe!" schrie er zu Malfoy herüber. „DU HAST KEIN RECHT DAS ÜBER SIE ZU SAGEN!"

Snape sah besonders zufrieden aus. „Ich glaube, das ist das zweite Mal heute, dass Sie aufgestanden sind und etwas gesagt haben, ohne dran gewesen zu sein. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Gestöhne von den anderen Gryffindors, waren zu hören. "Klasse, Harry," murmelte sie, „Konntest du deine Hormone nicht wenigstens bis Unterrichtsende zurückhalten?"

Hermine zog ihn erneut auf seinen Platz zurück. Er war so wütend auf Snape, dass er am liebsten seinen Zauberstab rausgezogen hätte und..

„Harry," flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr. „Lass ihn das einfach beenden. Es wird schon gut werden."

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, das es **weit** weg von gut werden würde. Snape schien sich zu entspannen und las Hermines letzte Worte vor, begleitet von dem Gelächter der Slytherins und Stöhnen der Gryffindors. Harry blicke zu Ron. Sein rothaariger Freund starrte auf seine eng zusammengekrampften Hände und hatte nicht einen Ton von sich gegeben, seit Snape angefangen hatte, den Zettel vorzulesen.

Harry fühlte, wie sich Schuld zu seinem Ärger gesellte. Wenn es irgendeinen Weg gegeben hätte, wie Ron es hätte rausfinden sollen.. so nicht.. vor allem nicht, das alle es so rausfinden würden.

Snape vollendete gerade den letzten Satz, begleitet von Spott und Gejohle der Slytherins, vor allem von Malfoy.

„Potter, Granger, wenn ich Sie noch einmal dabei erwische, dass Sie in meinem Klassenzimmer etwas schreiben, das nicht mit meinem Unterricht zu tun hat, wird Ihre Bestrafung weitaus schlimmer als ein bisschen Bloßstellung sein. Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Die meisten Leute standen erwartungsvoll auf und begannen miteinander über den neuesten Klatsch zu reden oder zu lachen. Harry drehte sich um, um etwas zu Ron sagen, **irgendetwas** das vielleicht ihre Freundschaft retten könnte, doch er war schon gegangen.

„Komm schon, Harry", sagte Hermine und zog an seinem Arm. Sie klang unsicher und ihre Hand an seinem Arm zitterte leicht. Und das machte ihn nur noch wütender auf Snape. Er hob seine Augen und traf direkt dessen Blick. Sie starrten sich in intensiver, gegenseitiger Abneigung an, bis Hermine es schaffte, genügend Kräfte zu sammeln, um ihn aus dem Raum zu ziehen.

In der Halle konnte Harry fühlen, wie alle ihn ansahen. Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich schnell in Hogwarts und er wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis jeder in der Zauberergemeinschaft wusste, dass „der Junge der lebte" jetzt eine Freundin hatte. Der Gedanke machte ihn verrückt.

Hermine fuhr fort, ihn weiterzuziehen und murmelte, „Einfach ignorieren, einfach ignorieren..."

„Das ist etwas schwer, wenn alle dich ansehen, als wären dir grüne Flügel gewachsen, oder so", raunte er zurück.

Hermine hielt an und sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber wir haben uns das in gewisser Weise selber eingebrockt."

„Jeder andere Lehrer hätte uns eine Warnung gegeben und den Zettel weggeschmissen. Aber neeein... der gute alte Snape kann natürlich nichts gutes in meinem Leben passieren lassen..."

„Finde dich damit ab, Harry!" schrie sie eher laut und ihr Umfeld fing schon voll Erwartung zuzuhören. Hermine sprach leiser. „Wir müssen Ron finden. Er wird derjenige sein, den es am meisten stören wird. Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor er irgendetwas anderes hört."

„Geringe Aussichten, dass das passiert." Harry seufzte als er den besorgten Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht sah. „Sieh mal, ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich nur beruhigen muss. Wir können ihn nicht zwingen, dass er mit uns redet. Wir werden es besprechen, wenn die Zeit stimmt."

„Harry... ich will nicht... ich will nicht, dass etwas passiert, dass... das unsere Freundschaft, die wir alle teilen, zerstören würde."

Jetzt zog Harry sie weiter. „Hermine, es wird nichts passieren! Können wir nicht mal weg von hier?"

Hermine zog sich aus seinem Griff. „Schön, ich werde jedenfalls nach ihm sehen!", schrie sie, kurz vergessend, das sie ein großes Publikum hatten.

„Gut!" schrie er zurück. Die Leute begannen jetzt absolut schadenfroh und offen ihren Streit zu beobachten. „HÖRT AUF, UNS ANZUSTARREN!"

Hermine lehnte sich näher zu ihm. „Harry, küss mich," sagte sie leise.

„Was?", fragte er, komplett aus der Rolle. „Jetzt? Hier? Bist du irre?"

„Mach es einfach!", zischte sie. „Dann werden die Leute wenigstens nicht darüber reden, was wir hier für eine Szene gemacht haben."

„Aber dann... dann.. dann reden sie über...", Harry brachte die Wörter nur schlecht heraus, die Vorstellung war zu erschreckend.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie verärgert. „Aber dann... ach, Verdammt nochmal." Sich nach oben lehnend, presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, hielt sie dort für eine Sekunde, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davoneilte.

Harry sah ihr hinterher, komplett sein Publikum vergessend und fühlte ein Gefühl der ratlosen Zufriedenheit in ihm aufsteigen. Dieser Moment wurde natürlich ruiniert, als Malfoy rief „Ich hoffe du hast keinen Mundgeruch gehabt, Potter!"

Harry machte ein finsteres Gesicht, ignorierte ihn und stapfte zu seinem Schlafsaal, wider aller Vernunft hoffend, dass er dort ein wenig Privatsphäre bekommen würde.

tbc


End file.
